


Would you be mine

by shinrayokugo



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo
Summary: 威哈2019年同人合志收录。
Kudos: 1





	Would you be mine

周末晚上的客人要比工作日穿得随意，他们自在地簇拥在舞台的四周，嘴里说着半梦半醒的醉话。当电吉他声淡出，有的人还没停下，在五彩斑斓的灯光下蹦跶，仿佛音乐无关紧要。直到舒缓悦耳的曲目取而代之，不满的声音才稍微有了些。

喝闷酒的威廉忍不住也回头确认了一下：是同一个乐队，主场还是那个打扮得很摇滚的女孩，细长的胳膊暴露在空气中，指甲是灼人的全红，靴子一长一短，最撼人的还是冷淡的眼神。明明冷淡，却曲风一转唱着洋溢温暖的歌，跨度着实有些大。

但威廉认为好听。吸管于是被依着节奏跟着杯沿转阿转，和正在融化的冰块碰撞了好几回。

今天是他和队伍解约的第一天，本来也不情愿到热闹的地方来，但家里停了电，怪热的，他穿着休闲背心和牛仔裤便出来了，帽子都没戴上，反倒是没有人把他认出来，兴许是和赛场上满头大汗的青年有些出入吧，只要卸下手套，寡言的他也没多大吸引力——当然这仅限于周围没有女伴时，威廉对待迎面疯狂闪光灯的狗仔队也总是不愿张开嘴巴的模样，媒体称之为习以为常与不屑。

他已经快三十岁了，享受性有何不可呢？

布丽特不过是他的合作者，这层关系并不是为了套上枷锁。每天吃一道菜不会腻吗？他是正人君子，只是不会拒绝人，有人来牵他的手，他给予回应罢了。怪只能怪自己这张老实可靠的脸还有球场上不赖的表现，每个剃胡子的次日清晨威廉都会盯着镜子这么想。

台上换节目了，主唱下台时匆匆的，灭掉的灯光藏盖着几个年轻人的身影，台下的意犹未尽在新乐队上来以后消失殆尽。此时调酒也喝完了，威廉于是默默点开手里的宠物远程监控，临走前留着的灯开了，坚果（他的猫咪）在沙发上趴着。他付了酒钱和小费，沿着不起眼的走道离开，随后在门口停下脚步，从口袋里摸出烟盒，最后对着酒吧门口的今日演出节目单点燃了细长的烟。

这是一个落寞的夜晚，与威廉无关的比赛结束，他在空调底下揉着坚果，想着哈特·弗洛伊德这个男性化的名字，并在卸载社交网络之前给布丽特新发的动态点了喜欢。

第二天，威廉按照计划如期向故乡出发。

天气变本加厉地热，他把唱片翻了个遍还是有些烦闷，终于见着第一家唱片店时便毫不犹豫地停下。唱片店里更热，进门就看见一个店员坐在地板上玩游戏机，柜台的风扇摇头转着，金发的女孩对威廉说，欢迎光临。

她说话比唱歌的声音要低沉一些，但威廉看着她扎起短辫的金发还是想起了她的名字。

哈特咬了咬嘴里的口香糖，含糊地问威廉找什么。

找什么呢，威廉凝视着穿字母衫的哈特：“有你的唱片吗？”

这真是世界上最唐突的要求，哈特显然也愣住了，想起昨晚责备自己的队友，勉强挤出一个微笑：“我们还没有签约。”

风扇摆到威廉的那一边，赶过来救场的另一个店员想要插入对话，却忍不住大声地自言自语：“老天！是威廉·本森！”

但投手依然困惑地盯着哈特：“那可以给我推荐几张你喜欢的唱片吗？”

“啊，可以。”哈特挠挠后脑勺，往货架上走，认真地挑了一张唱片，回头看到另一个店员在向她比拿多几张的手势，于是又埋头拿了几张算欣赏的。威廉已经跟着她走到了货架这边，从她手里依次取过几张唱片，点点头：“那我就要这几张了。”他想起坚果还在车上，不能待太久，一边跟着哈特回到柜台一边问：“你家的店？”

“不是，我在这里兼职。”哈特走得很慢，从他手里接过唱片，一个一个扫描。

那应该不会待太久，威廉心里叹气。不过想想他自己应该也不会回来了，他已经在这个城市待了足够长的时间，从念书、练球到生活、比赛，都是争分夺秒、战斗和争吵——他要逃脱。因为他本质上是一个不善言表的人，因此并没有说出哈特那些充满爱意的歌词给他带来的慰藉和安宁，也没有表达对哈特未来的希冀和鼓励，简简单单地接过付过款的唱片，对哈特郑重地说了句感谢，就离开了。

店员还在感叹“气场太强了”，但这对哈特毫无影响，威廉那张深邃的脸在她印象中挺模糊的，她向来没有很大的胆子与人正视，只是经他提醒才想起昨晚不中用的自己又遭到队友的嫌弃了，为了让世人听见她的声音，必须要牺牲和割舍。

威廉趴在方向盘上等空调变凉，唱片机的音乐淡入，他待待地留恋了波士顿的上空一首歌的时间，没有电话打进来。

-

几年后，威廉活在能从苹果音乐消费哈特的时代了，但哈特的活跃还不如当初的自己，在一个混乱自由的国度里歌颂爱与和平，受众少之又少，旋律再耐听，在付款者眼里难免过时。

这些年威廉靠着之前的储蓄在家乡窝着，偶尔帮他爸看看球队，多数时间在家里打电动和塑形。今年圣诞节洛萨里奥要和布丽特回来，所以他正愁着要往哪里跑，正巧哈特的乐队要到隔壁的印第安纳巡演，威廉赶紧订了套票，跑了。

巡演他从没去过，因为总觉得要跟着蹦迪、呐喊，过后或许还有一些暧昧的小故事。他疲于应付前者，毕竟习惯了做他人的焦点。所以他起初还有些紧张，坐在不算满的坐席中间，四周成双或者成群的人在交谈。快要开场他隔壁才来了人，那观众惊讶地看着他，威廉以为被认出来了（这些年次数已经不多了），但对方原来只是惊讶他的空手，给了他一支荧光棒。

他们随意交谈了几句便无话可说，舞台的背景音乐响起，他看到了头顶麋鹿角的哈特拨着吉他出来，是圣诞快乐的前奏。有人开始喊话，威廉学着前排的人挥荧光棒，跟着哼调子。

两个小时过后，外头有烟火的声音，哈特和她的伙伴站成一排祝大家新年快乐。

她不唱歌时还是唱片店里那种斯文胆怯的模样。

那是哈特最后一次以乐队主唱的身份露面。新的一年乐队换了主唱，威廉把乐队从关注的列表里去掉，带着缓存好的音乐到露米娅岛去了。工作内容和提及的完全不一样，但他保持着处乱不惊的模样，享受着与人直截了当的冲突，活成了自己眼里的行尸走肉。

直到在炎热的一日里，在灯塔边上吹风的他听到小声的哼唱，他感兴趣地沿着路往下走，哈特躺在山崖挡住的荫蔽里。

是否是夏天的白日梦呢，哈特穿着一件吊带，额头上还流着汗，热裤很短，大腿上沾着沙。

威廉定在原地良久，最后没有戴上耳机，沿着沙滩往森林那边跑——平时体训的他从没跑到沙地下面来。

唱着歌的哈特听到脚步声，眼睛往上转了转，威廉直视前方，从她后面路过。她应该起来说一句好久不见的，但是威廉跑太快了，她来不及。

跑步者的心乱糟糟的，却故作镇定地继续着训练。从来都是被搭讪的他不知道该如何张嘴，他劝说自己是太久没有性生活了，但见到其他女的也没有这样的心律。哎，威廉放慢了节奏。

那确实不是梦，哈特是第二十二号实验体，威廉每个星期大概会遇见她一到两次，他会避免和她正面冲突，见到哈特对发狂的人坚持“我不想伤害你”时便扔上一两个球吸引伤害者的注意力。

在团队项目启动的第二周，很不幸地，他与哈特还有臭名远昭的杰琪分到了一组。准备区中两队只有一墙之隔，杰琪对他俩表达完“要是犯蠢我同队都杀”的意思就到一边领面包去了。威廉独自面对着战前自闭的哈特，领了她那份物资就带着她往森林公园的输送带走。

不熟的两个人尽是找装备，一路上也没聊什么。广播里对杰琪的大开杀戒做着报道，威廉力所能及地杀了野狗和鱼鹰，哈特在后头给他递食物。中途他们有回大本营一次，给杰琪留装备，威廉本来想让哈特也留下来的，奈何明治先生盯得紧，把他俩轰出去了。

正巧从敌营出来的里昂见着了威廉和哈特各顾东西的场景，忍不住吹了个口哨，大喊：“绅士，带着女朋友来打架呢！”

威廉抄起罗马标杆扔过去，里昂落荒而逃。这等误会和过往很多乌有的绯闻一般，唯一不同的是威廉心中滋生的那股窃喜，他忍不住加快眨眼的频率，和哈特道歉以后护着她往战场中心走。

他心动的对象是不食人间烟火的神。

那一天的打斗格外顺利地胜出，对手倒下，继续对尸体进击的杰琪被拦住，威廉的脚中了一枪，给哈特挡的。研究员忙着先处理败者，哈特架过威廉的手，扶着他回医务室。

她其实有点沮丧，这种被护着的心情既让她回忆起面对背叛时无法反击的境地，又让她想起唱片店里的语言没有表达出来的珍惜和鼓励——是，她还记得，尽管模糊，但在店员重复了好几次的情况下她谷歌了威廉·本森这个名字，这个促使她委曲签约的人。

“我没有那么不堪一击，”哈特不看威廉：“你也不必时刻绅士。”

她在逃跑之前给了他一个吻，比子弹深刻多了。

END


End file.
